undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
FactionTale
Artoil |date = November 7, 2017 |website = DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Noble Dark |medium = Written Story |creator = TheDiabolicalOval |cocreator = DeviantArt |writer = TheDiabolicalOval |artist = DeviantArt |spriter = DeviantArt}} FactionTale is an aptly-named Sub-AU of EntropyTale, in which the Underground effectively is in a civil war. In it, Asgore, Toriel, Muffet, Flowey, Gaster, and Undyne all lead their own nation/society in the Underground. Each one of the Underground nations has one single SOUL out of the six, and each of them in their war is nearly completely even when it comes to advantage and position, and whoever captures the seventh, final SOUL will likely win the war. Toriel has the green SOUL, Asgore has the orange, Undyne the yellow, Flowey the blue, Gaster the aqua, and Muffet the purple. Each one of them varies with culture, location, ideology and relations with other nations. Although all are officially at war, on occasion some nations have been known to put down their differences temporarily to win a battle against a common foe, though alliances such as these very, very rarely proceed further than a couple of battles or so. Nations/Factions The Kingdom of Monsters Asgore's nation is that of Undertale. It fights for monarchy, the death of humans, and is located fully in New Home. Asgore's Military Advisor and top General is Gerson, and his Economic and Foreign Advisor is Grillby. The culture of the Kingdom of Monsters varies with location, as it's capital, New Home, is the most populated region of the Underground. Asgore's nation is one of, despite it's ideology, defense, and rarely attacks unless highly provoked, though Asgore does not hesitate to defend his nation if it is indeed attacked. Asgore keeps the human SOUL he has, the orange, in a case, and only uses it if an emergency is at hand. Asgore will fight on the battlefield with his comrades if they need a morale boost or leadership, as will Grillby and Gerson, although all three prefer not to fight. Asgore's Kingdom is that with the highest morale, and one of the best economies. The Free Monster Democracy Toriel's nation is one that is quite successful economically overall. Toriel rules as the President of the Free Monster Republic, and although she has remained leader for much longer than the constitution grants under normal circumstances, she promises she will relinquish the throne and an election will take place once the war is over, and requested that if by some impossible reason that she did not step down, she be removed, by force if necessary. Her soul is the green SOUL and, like Asgore, contains it for use if the necessity arises. Her Republic and capital resides in the RUINs, renamed Hope City, which has recently been cleaned and somewhat expanded, it's buildings now renovated and in use. Toriel's nation fights for freedom and is a democracy. One of Toriel's most solid and certain rule, however, is that no one may kill another creature outside the battlefield, even if that creature is human, and even gives humans special privileges. The FMD is the most educated of all the nations, the second most being Serif (see below). Her nation is generally peaceful, unless provoked, and will retaliate with full force. The Libertarian Republic of Serif Gaster's nation is one that thrives more than all else off of science. Gaster's nation fights for freedom, and to persecute or spare humans not because they are humans, but instead according to their actions and personality. This is the way the law is spoken, but in the books, it does not specify between humans and monsters in any context (unless having to do specifically with the biological differences), the laws applying to all creatures, human or monster. Gaster has limited control of the public, even in a crisis such as war. His people enjoy the most freedom out of all the nations, and resides in the West Hotlands and far East Waterfall, the administrative capital being the Hotland Labs, renamed Calibraville. His most notable companion in his nation is Alphys, the official Head of the Science Department, despite Gaster being generally more active in that field. Most of the population of Serif lives in Calibraville, in the True Lab, due to frequent attacks from the East and West. The army of Serif is composed nearly fully of robots, or ghosts in robots, their most powerful weapons being Mettaton NEO and Napstaton NEO. Alphys and Gaster are currently working on two secret, last resort weapons. The first is a very large robot called HATE-A-TON EXtinction, and is the largest work ever done by Gaster besides the CORE. To function properly, it needs the human SOUL Gaster has, the aqua SOUL, to be inside it, which is currently absorbed by Gaster in case of quick emergency. The second weapon is the UNDYNEBUSTER, a completely robotic automaton powered solely by Determination; and without a SOUL, meaning that magic that damages physical matter needs to be utilized to destroy or disable it. The UNDYNEBUSTER is meant to be a last resort in the event of Undyne's nation attempting to blitz Serif. It is especially equipped to neutralize Undyne, and utilizes flamethrowers and thick but light armor plating to do so, and is on standby mode. The Federalist Republic of Waterfall Undyne's nation is one that resides in almost all of Waterfall, and a small bit of Snowdin. It is one of the largest behind Asgore's as well as thrives quite a bit economically, and it's capital is located in central East Waterfall, called Undynetown, where Undyne resides. Undyne's two companions who comfort and help her in need or in economic situations are Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus often accompanies her into battle, and Sans follows too, though Undyne doesn't usually let them fight, knowing they'd die with ease if someone got too good of a hit on them. But in small situations and smaller scale battles, Undyne and Papyrus battle side by side, and Papyrus works to become Head of the Royal Federalist Or Whatever Guard (Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Onionsan, Annoying Dog and Temmie had to discuss thoroughly the names of everything, and as a result, on paper the official name of the Guard is the preceding, though is most often called simply "the Guard" or occasionally the "Royal Guard", despite the latter's inaccuracy). The army is made up of Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, and the old Royal Guard, including the dogs and the four Guards shown in Undertale (And in it's files in regard to Doge, RG03, and RG04), as well as other recruits from Waterfall. The acting head of the Guard is Onionsan, despite not being able to fight very much due to their size and habitat. Undyne's nation fights for freedom and for the republic, and for the death of humans. Undyne keeps the Yellow human SOUL inside her at all times, due to her frequent battles, and her Republic is one of the most aggressive, behind only Flowey's. Flowey's Empire Though Flowey's faction is not truly a nation, and instead an area controlled by Flowey, the other leaders take him very seriously. He holds the blue SOUL captive, and it has expanded his power exponentially, able to spread his vines over all of Snowdin and a significant number of it's inhabitants. Flowey now controls them all via vines, and very rarely comes out of his capital, which he calls My World. Though he calls it an Empire, Flowey's nation functions more closely to Communism, in which all it's inhabitants are equally under Flowey's control, and everyone gets an equal share, as no currency is used in Flowey's Empire. Flowey's Empire is one of the most aggressive, if not the most. The Socialist Republic of the Cluster Muffet's nation is mostly populated by spiders, but a very, very large and dangerous number of them. Muffet's Socialist Republic has the only spy network other than Gaster's, and has the most effective. Muffet's economy is not doing very well, however, despite Muffet's attempts to fix the Socialist Republic's problem with money. Muffet is sometimes aggressive, sometimes passive, but always retaliates to attack with very sharp force, and resides in the remainder of Hotland not under Gaster's control. Muffet's citizens are mistreated and need to be very careful in how they act and speak, as Muffet is a rather strict dictator, and as a Socialist Republic, there are no elections. Muffet has the purple SOUL, which she keeps on her person at all time in case of an attack or a coup d'état. Leaders Kingdom of Monsters The King of the Kingdom of Monsters is Asgore Dreemurr. Asgore comfortably lives in his home near the Castle in New Home, and often communicates with his citizens, figuring out their desires and interests. He does his best to make sure the poor have food and a place to live, delegating his Economic Advisor, Grillby, the responsibility of helping him in this task. He also makes sure his people are educated, delegating the responsibility of making an education system and curriculum to Gerson, his Military Advisor. His people see him as a benevolent, kind ruler, and most support him fully, trusting him to rule over their nation. Asgore is disappointed that Undyne, Alphys, Gaster, and Toriel left his Kingdom, as the Kingdom of Monsters is the original nation, but Asgore does his best to respect their choice, and not to hold a grudge. Grillby and Gerson keep him company nowadays, talking with them, both about government, about military, but most enjoyably, having lovely talks about the past and people they used to know, in times of peace. Free Monster Democracy The President of the Free Monster Democracy is Toriel Dreemurr. Toriel lives in her home outside the RUINs in which her Council, which help her rule and serves to separate power in the government, also resides nearby. The Council's responsibility is to make sure Toriel's decisions are fair and just to the people, and to advise Toriel on her decisions. Toriel also cares for the poor and ensures education, but does all these things herself, especially issues involving education, crafting nearly the whole curriculum herself. She assigned a member of her Council, Riverperson, to watch for humans day-to-day, as nowadays Toriel was too busy to. Her people see her as a savior and have full trust in her, believing that the idea that humans should not be killed is the correct path. Toriel holds a deep grudge against Asgore, feeling rather betrayed that he'd kill humans. Libertarian Republic of Serif The President of the Libertarian Republic of Serif is W.D. Gaster. Gaster lives in the lower sections of the Hotland Labs. He lets his people do whatever they wish as long as they do not steal or murder or harm one another. He delegates Alphys as his Scientist, but also as the Head of the Justice System, who's job is mostly to hire other monsters to fill positions. He gives speeches to his people, and has his own private company in which he sells his inventions, which is the way he funds his research and government, given that he does not tax them much at all. As the most technologically advanced nation, entertainment in this place is also ahead of most of the others, having television stations, radio stations, and UnderNet. Most of these stations are owned privately, except one government channel in which Gaster has occasional updates to the public, mostly on developments regarding military, economy, and science. The most popular of these is Mettaton's TV show, Mettaton being both the largest business in the nation, and also one of the top members in the military, being a conscious robot rather than a programmed entity like the majority of the military. Gaster's people barely see him as a leader, but rather as a friend and fellow citizen, and respected man of science, given that Gaster doesn't act very much like a leader in the way of taxing or making laws other than the basics. Because of all this, most of his citizens like him. Gaster had liked Asgore, Toriel, Gerson, and his other old friends, and silently misses them. But he knows it does not matter, and doesn't ever speak of it. Federalist Republic of Waterfall The President of the Federalist Republic of Waterfall is Undyne. Undyne lives in her house, near the rest of her people. She communicates with her citizens as equals, and treats them so, unless on the battlefield. She is thought of as a friend and a role model by those who know her, except humans. Undyne has a burning desire to kill humans, and will destroy them without hesitation and with extreme prejudice if any come into her nation. Undyne will hurt monsters if necessary in battle, but tries her very best not to kill them. If it is absolutely necessary, then she will, but every monster death she causes, she carries with her with a heavy heart, and never forgets. Instead, she captures them and integrates them into her society and military- under surveillance, however, due to the possibility of betrayal and an attempt to spy on them. Because of this, she prefers not to attack Flowey's nation, and instead stays away from them. She treats her soldiers well, and they serve her without question, having some of the most loyal soldiers of all the nations because she boosts their morale with her inspiring speeches so often because of her inspiring determination, but most of all because of the fact that she, unlike most leaders, fights side by side with her people. She handles all things military, and delegates nearly all other responsibilities to her "Congress", a word taken from the United States' government from the surface, and a concept she takes as meaning a group of people who help her rule, who mostly act as her advisors and just a group of people who meet with her from time to time, which was composed of Papyrus, Sans, Onionsan, 2 Temmies, the Tem Shopkeeper, Bob, Mad Dummy, the 4 Royal Guards, the Snowdin Canine Unit, the Annoying Dog, and Shyren. Her closest advisors and friends besides the Guards, however, are Papyrus and Sans. Undyne's citizens see her as a war hero who will finally bring their people Justice by striking down the humans. Undyne felt extremely betrayed by Asgore after she figured out that he hadn't saved the monsters only because he was hoping he wouldn't have to, hoping that no humans would fall so he wouldn't have to kill them. She also feels betrayed by Alphys and Napstablook, people she saw as friends and cared about, that abandoned her for Gaster, and Gerson, who went to Asgore rather than her when she abandoned his government. She tries not to talk about them very often, but deep down, still likes them. Flowey's Empire Flowey is his Empire's supreme leader, the emperor. He is also all his citizens and his entire government, controlling every one of his citizens by vines, sometimes letting them free just to torment them or experiment with them to see what they'd do if he did this or that, whatever he finds fun. His citizens don't think at all unless he lets them. Flowey feels nothing about any of the other leaders or anyone at all, and feels no guilt or regret. The SRC Muffet is the "President" of the Socialist Republic of the Cluster, as she tells her people, though her title by those few in her government is General Secretary. Just about her entire military is composed of spiders, which she controls. She also spies on every individual citizen with her spiders, and if they say something anti-Muffet or anti-government, or even something good about another government, they are captured for reeducation, in which she indoctrinates her citizens into worshipping her as the leader, and obeying her without question. If any of her people rebel or protest, they are abducted and killed. People who've had family or friends taken away or abducted fear Muffet, and those who haven't are mostly ignorant of her totalitarian dictatorship. To abduct people, she employs Glyde to swoop in and capture them with the help of a group of spiders. Glyde is Muffet's policing force, and right-hand-man, flying through the streets, reminding people of their place, usually being generally rude, and unceasingly being loyal to Muffet. In reality, Glyde is jealous of Muffet's power, and waits for a weak spot, for Muffet to take her human SOUL out so he can attack her and become the leader, but for now is simply gaining trust. Muffet had not known any of the other leaders, only instead grabbing a SOUL because she had the opportunity and stole it. She at first had wanted it mostly to help her spiders, but the power got to her head. Gallery Factiontale battle sprites by artoil dc989j2-pre.png|Created by Artoil Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Noble Dark Category:Written story Category:EntropyTale Iteration